


Урок балета

by Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Отабек поклялся, что больше никогда не вернётся в балет.





	Урок балета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ballet Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863573) by [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl). 

— Бек.

— Я сказал, нет.

— Вообще-то, ты не…

— Я имел в виду «нет».

Воздух между ними загустел, почти задымился. Юра принял вызов: подобрался и уставился — Отабек бы наверняка сказал «глазами воина» — на не менее пристальный и непреклонный прищур напротив.

Это было настоящее противостояние. Ни один не собирался отступать или показывать слабость. И всё же для одного из них время капало громче и настойчивее, поэтому он сдался первым:

— Ну, Бе-е-ек, — Юра перестал сверлить его взглядом и подполз по дивану ближе. — Всего одно занятие, а?

— Мне это не поможет, — ответил Отабек, скрещивая руки на груди. — И не делай такие глаза. Тебе это тоже не поможет.

— Ничего я не делал… — проворчал Юра и взъерошил пятернёй волосы. — Просто пошли со мной на этот грёбаный урок! Что тебе стоит? — Он сделал паузу, смахнул чёлку со лба и ухмыльнулся: — Может, хоть немного сгладит эту твою «деревянную» проблему.

— Нет у меня никаких дере… — Отабек осёкся на полуслове, осознав, что уже заглотил наживку. — Я поклялся никогда больше туда не возвращаться. И не вернусь.

— Ну и ладно, — фыркнул Юра, для верности топнув ногой, но Отабек даже не шевельнулся. — Не очень-то и хотелось!

Он закатил глаза, подскочил с дивана и сердито пошагал в спальню, стаскивая по пути одежду. Быстро натянул трико и леотард, залез головой обратно в ворот мешковатой футболки. Подхватил спортивные штаны и вышел в прихожую, намереваясь сначала найти обувь, а уже потом одеться. Но голос за спиной заставил его замереть:

— Ты _в этом_ ходишь на занятия? — спросил Отабек, вдруг изменившись в лице. Юра не был уверен, но ему показалось, что тот покраснел.

— Ну да, — Юра кивнул на штаны с леопардовым принтом. — Эти там снимаю.

Отабек тихо поднялся, ушёл в комнату и через мгновение появился снова — в спортивных штанах и свободной футболке.

— Эм… Бек, ты чего?

Отабек в ответ молча открыл шкаф в прихожей, достал два шлема и ткнул одним Юре в грудь. Тот рефлекторно ухватился за гладкий твёрдый пластик, вылупившись на Отабека.

— Бек?

— Я иду.

Брови уверенно поползли по лбу вверх, пришлось срочно брать себя в руки, чтобы выдать более-менее ровно:

— В смысле, подвезёшь? Ты же вроде клялся больше не заниматься балетом.

Юра стоял и кусал щёку, чтобы только удержать лицо и не расплыться в дебильной улыбке. Он ещё не понял как, но, кажется, _этот_ бой он всё-таки выиграл.

— Ты там не опаздываешь часом? — сказал Отабек, забирая с тумбочки ключи.

— Да-да, поехали.

Юра поправил штанину, впрыгнул в кеды, не расшнуровывая их, сунул шлем подмышку и вышел следом.

Отпраздновать свою победу он сможет позже. А сейчас им обоим надо успеть на урок балета.


End file.
